


The Christmas Countdown

by CherieDebris



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieDebris/pseuds/CherieDebris
Summary: It's December, and Marcel has a wonderful plan to confess to Scotty-The gift I did for Secret Santa
Relationships: Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Kudos: 16





	The Christmas Countdown

It was December the 1st and the snow was falling outside, and the ground was already covered by powdery snow. 23 days till Christmas Eve... Scotty walked down the hallway with Marcel by his side. Everywhere he saw students decorating their lockers with small wreaths and Christmas stickers. He even saw one student taping a snowman on their locker. Everyone was in Christmas mood. He walked up to his locker and found a round-shaped stone with a red heart drawn on it taped onto his locker. Scotty turned the stone around and a black “S” was engraved into the stone.

“What is this?” “A secret admirer, huh?” Marcel said and wiggled his eyebrows. Scotty rolled his eyes and put the stone in his locker. “Let’s go to class”. Who in the right mind would give him this anyways?

………………

Well, Marcel did. He had crushed on Scotty since middle school, a tiny childish crush which had blown to a full-blown crush. He really wanted to confess his feelings, but he also wanted it to be special:

_Flashback, a couple of weeks ago:_

_Evan and Marcel were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for their friends to come. “Evan, I don’t know what to do”, Marcel said and slammed his head onto the table. Evan just rolled his eyes at his friend’s behavior. “Just confess, you idiot. Ask him if he wants to meet you at the park and when he’s there, ask him out!” “_

_That’s so boring! I need it to be special, but I don’t know what to do! I also need it to be “Christmas-y”, Marcel replied._

_At that exact moment, Brock walked towards them and heard everything. “Are you planning to confess to Scotty? He asked and sat down beside them. Marcel nodded. “Yeah. I want it to be special and “Christmas themed” if you know what I mean? I was thinking mistletoe, but that feels so cliche”, Marcel said. Brock nodded and three of them thought of ideas for Marcel’s confession._

_Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into Brock’s mind. “It’s probably a lot of work, but why not make an advent calendar for him, and fill it with gifts symbolizing your relationship? Fill it with memories, compliments or whatever!” He said._

_Marcel’s eyes widened. “That sounds perfect, Brock! Where did you get that idea from?” He said. Brock just shrugged but smiled at him._

_\----Flashback over----_

Instead of doing all 28 days as they did in America, he decided to use 24 days because it felt more special confessing on the 24th. He hoped Scotty felt the same. ……………………

The day was over as quick as the day had started, leaving Scotty grubling for himself. Who had sent him this, and what did it even mean? He put it away and went to do other things.

Over the next 23 days, he had received 14 gifts, every gift having a different symbol. Most of them were also in different materials than the first gift.

The second and third gift was also round-shaped stones, with two different drawings on it. One being two hands holding each other, and the other was two people standing beside each other. Scotty understood that it meant support and friendship. He figured it was one of his friends, but which one?

The five next gifts were technically not gifts, but compliments. They were really nice, but it didn’t really help him with figuring who it was. It could be from anybody. One letter on each piece of paper was highlighted; Two T’s and one Y. He got really confused. Why were they trying to spell out his name?

The last fifteen gifts were some post-its with quotes from wherever and a video game he had wished for in a long time. Some of the quotes sounded familiar, but Scotty couldn’t remember where he had read or heard these quotes. Again, one letter in each post-it was highlighted. Why were they highlighted?

He decided to place them all in order, and he studied every single gift carefully. Hm...and that’s when it hit him. He had given three rocks to Marcel in kindergarten, right when they first met. He really hoped it was Marcel, but would Marcel do this for him? Scotty continued studying the quotes, and he recognized some of them. They had all something in common; they were all used when he was playing games with Marcel. Scotty’s heart beat faster when he realized it actually was Marcel.

He went to pick up his phone, but his mom was quicker. “Scotty, get down here! The guests have arrived!” Scotty left his phone upstairs and went downstairs to greet his family.

……………

He had almost forgotten about the gifts when someone knocked on the door. Scotty went to open the door, and his eyes widened when he saw Marcel standing there, with the 24th gift in his hands.

“So it was you…”, Scotty said.

“Yeah”, Marcel said and handed him what he guessed was the last gift. “Do you want to come in?” He asked. “Sure, if your parents don’t have anything against it”. “They won’t”.

The two of them ran up the stairs and into his room. They both saw the collection of gifts on the ground. “Marcel...you did all of this, for me? Why?” Scotty asked and held the 24th gift in his hand. “Because you deserve everything in the world, Scotty. You’re such an amazing person and I wouldn’t be where I am now without you”. Scotty smiled at him before hugging him.

“Hey, can you place the last gift in your collection?” “Sure”. Scotty placed it on the ground “Okay, as you can see some of the symbols on the gifts spell out a letter each, or has a highlighted letter. If you turn the stones you will understand what I mean”. Scotty turned the stones so they showed the letter. What did he mean by this? Did they spell out a certain sentence? He looked closer, and he noticed what the sentence was:

**Scotty will you go out with me**

Scotty’s eyes were as big as plates right now. Was this a dream or what? “So, will you go out with me?” Marcel sounded hesitant. Scotty turned to him and wrapped both of his arms around him, and pressed his mouth on his. Their mouth fit so well together, and it was like they were made especially for each other. When they finally broke apart, Scotty proceeded to say: “Of course, you idiot! Why wouldn’t I want to go out with you, after you did all this? I don’t want to be with anyone else than you! They stood there for a while, arms wrapped around each other.

“Hey, Scotty?”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas”.

“Merry Christmas. I love you”.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, everyone for reading my one-shot!   
> (I'm sorry I rushed it a little in the middle)  
> I wish you a happy new year!


End file.
